Tetap di sini
by Anitayukita
Summary: Jika dia pergi... itu berarti harapanmu untuk menjadi kekasihnya lenyap sudah. Jika dia pergi... itu berarti kau juga kehilangan bulan purnamamu yang misterius. Jika dia pergi... kau kehilagan salah satu temanmu yang terlalu beku untuk kau jajahi. dan jika dia pergi... "Jangan pergi! Jika kau pergi, aku akan berteriak!"/Canon, RnR?


Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt / Comfort

Rated: T

Canon, SasuSaku

.

.

.

Ini—sebenernya fanfict SasuSaku(Sasuke–Sakura) perpisahan waktu Sasuke milih buat pergi dari Konoha dengan Versi saya—yang sebenernya gak jauh beda dari aslinya sih.

.

.

.

.

Story by : Camelia Hime

.

.

Binatang malam mulai bergemuruh menunjukkan eksitensinya, malam yang gelap terlihat lebih berkabung dari biasanya. Bulan menampakkan seluruh wujudnya; purnama, entah mengapa kaumerasa hawa mencekam menggelutmu setiap kali bulan purnama tiba.

Kau bersenandung lirih, menapakkan sepasang kakimu menyusuri jalanan desa yang mulai sepi dan senyap tentunya. Mahkota merah mudamu sesekali berkibar tersapu angin—_uh_, kau tak terlalu ambil pusing, karna kaubukan si gadis Yamanaka yang akan uring-uringan jika mahkotanya berkibar karna angin.

Entah kenapa—setiap purnama datang, ada sesuatu dalam dirimu yang selalu membuatmu resah. _Emerald_ milikmu menatap sang rembulan—dan kaupikir, bulan itu mengingatkanmu pada seseorang.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Temanmu—atau menurutnya kauhanya rekan satu timnya yang tak berguna. Membuang napas panjang lalu menghentikan langkahmu—berpikir, kau melirik jalan menuju mension Uchiha yang berlawanan dengan arah rumahmu.

Sepasang _emerald_ indahmu itu kembali melirik bulan yang kini diselimuti kabut hitam, bersama dengan angin yang membawa serta gugur daun.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Lagi dan lagi pikiranmu melayang pada pemuda tampan dari klan Uchiha yang—angkuh, ambisius, namun tampak rapuh—walau dia mencoba untuk menutupinya dengan ekspresi _stoic_ khas Uchiha.

Kau mengingat pembicaraan nona Tsunade dan Kakashi-_sensei_ yang tak sengaja terdengar olehmu; bahwa beberapa orang suruhan Orochimaru dari Oto tengah berusaha membujuk Sasuke agar ikut dengan mereka.

Menelan ludah—kau tercengang. Tidak akan—kau tidak akan membiarkan temanmu sekaligus tambatan hatimu itu mengikuti si _sannin_ legendaris penghianat desa—Orochimaru yang telah membunuh Hiruzen Sarutobi—Hokage sekaligus gurunya sendiri.

Menggeleng, mencengkram baju merah berlambang khas klanmu yang kaukenakan lalu kau berbalik arah.

Ikuti instingmu sebagai shinobi—itu yang kaulakukan, kau tak berjalan menuju rumahmu ataupun mension Uchiha—tapi ke arah gerbang Konoha.

Berlari—sesuatu dalam dirimu merasakan hal ganjil yang seakan menyuruhmu untuk cepat sampai di perbatasan desa Konohagakure.

Dan di sana, saat bulan purnama terlihat samar menerangi sosoknya yang berjalan santai sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana pendeknya—dengan membawa sebuah ransel serta dagu terangkat—kau tahu siapa dia.

Dia, yang memiliki harga diri tinggi sebagai seorang Uchiha.

Dia—Uchiha Sasuke.

_Emerald _milikmu bersibobrok dengan _onyx_ tajam miliknya. Kau tertegun, instingmu sebagai shinobi memang patut diacungi jempol. Wajah dinginnya yang tak bersahabat, lalu kauputuskan berjalan ke arahnya—dan dia menghentikan langkahnya.

Dapat kaulihat manik hitam sekelam malam miliknya memicing tajam padamu.

"Sasuke-_kun_…," lirihmu, kautahu dia memang pintar menyembunyikan _chakra_nya hingga tak terlalu meninggalkan jejak—namun dia tak cukup pandai untuk memanipulasimu yang kadang lebih mengandalkan perasaan daripada logika.

Dia tak bergeming sedikitpun—tidak untuk memberikan sedikit saja respon padamu jika dia mendengarmu berbicara.

"Aku…" kau mengambil jeda—bersama dengan air matamu yang mengalir perlahan, dia mendecih.

"Aku suka sekali pada Sasuke-_kun_!"

Kau tak tahu, keberanian darimana yang masuk dalam dirimu sehingga kau bisa mengucapkan itu pada si Uchiha bungsu yang bahkan merasa tak tertarik untuk meladeni perkataanmu. Dulu kaubermimpi, perkataan itu akan kauucapkan padanya dengan moment yang romantis.

"Jika kau tetap di sini bersamaku, akan kulakukan apapun untukmu!" meski kausadar air matamu semakin deras mengalir dan dia sama sekali tak bergeming—kau tetap melanjutkan permohonanmu. "Apapun—asal kau jangan pergi!" pintamu melemah, menautkan kedua tanganmu penuh harap.

Mungkin di matanya, kau tampak menyedihkan, gadis lemah yang menyusahkan—tapi kau tak peduli.

Persetan, asal kaubisa membuatnya untuk tetap tinggal—harga dirimu sudah tak kaupedulikan.

"Sasuke-_kun_…, aku akan membantumu balas dendam! Aku—uh," punggungmu semakin berguncang karna terisak. Percuma, dia tetap tak menunjukkan respon positif. "… jika tidak bisa, bawalah aku bersamamu," kau mengigit bibirmu.

Bahkan deminya, kaurela menjadi penghianat.

Apapun—demi Sasuke-_kun_, pikirmu.

_Benarkah_? Misalkan kau mengikuti Uchiha itu, dan dicap sebagai _nukenin_, dibenci oleh _Kaasan_ dan _Tousanmu_, membuat si bocah _jiinchuriki _klan Uzumaki itu kecewa padamu—apa kau sanggup?

Tidak tahu.

Emosimu tak stabil.

Lelah, kaulelah menangis dan bersua, tapi dia tak berucap sedikitpun. Kau menunduk—sudahlah, dendamnya terlalu tangguh untuk kau runtuhkan dengan air matamu sekalipun.

Kau putus asa.

"Sasuke-_kun_…,"

Andai kau tak menundukkan kepalamu—dapat kaulihat onyx miliknya menatapmu dengan kilatan emosi yang sulit untuk didefinisi.

Uchiha Sasuke—menyeringai, menatapmu remeh.

Dia kembali berjalan, membuatmu mendongakkan wajahmu untuk menatap punggungnya yang dingin.

Jika dia pergi—berarti harapanmu untuk menjadi kekasihnya lenyap sudah.

Jika dia pergi—itu berarti kau juga akan kehilangan bulan purnamamu yang sangat misterius.

Jika dia pergi—kau kehilangan salah satu temanmu yang terlalu beku untuk kau jajahi.

… dan jika dia pergi—"Jangan pergi! Jika kau pergi, aku akan berteriak!" suara serakmu membuat langkahnya kembali terhenti, biarpun dapat kaulihat aura hitam memancar dari dirinya.

Kau tidak takut, meski harus mati sekalipun—asalkan Uchiha Sasuke tetap tinggal.

Rasanya, seperti menyulam di kain yang lusuh.

"_Tsk_, kau… memang menyebalkan," bersama dengan suaranya yang terdengar bagai Dewa di telingamu—angin berhembus semakin kencang, membuat tengkukmu meremang.

"Sakura…," bisiknya—entah, kau bahkan tak sadar sejak kapan dia sudah berada tepat di belakangmu, napasnya yang hengat menyapu tengkukmu. "Terimakasih…,"

Kau tak mengerti ini, 'mengapa' dan 'kenapa' dia mengucapkan perkataan itu padamu, namun sebelum kau sempat mencernanya—dia memukul tengkukmu.

Refleks, kau merasakan seluruh syaraf tubuhmu lemas saat itu juga. _Emerald_mu perlahan mulai tertutup—tidak, kau berusaha untuk tetap sadar, tapi percuma.

Akhirnya—siluet wajah pria itu yang terakhir kali kaulihat sebelum kegelapan mendominasi pengelihatanmu seutuhnya.

Kau—gagal.

Ya, kau telah gagal untuk mempertahankannya.

Dia—memilih pergi bersama dendamnya.

Di bawah sang purnama yang menggambarkan dirinya yang misterius.

FIND

Review please?


End file.
